


Seducción

by Oliv_Lufk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Lufk/pseuds/Oliv_Lufk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tensión sexual se siente en el aire y hace falta sólo un empujón para que Zayn y Harry arreglen el asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducción

Paseó su dedo pulgar por sus labios y sonrió coqueto a la provocación descarada que Harry, más desinhibido que nunca, le hacía pavoneándose pretencioso delante de él. Observó como el cabello rizado del menor ondeaba con cada movimiento que este daba y su verduzca mirada cristalina se encontraba de vez en vez con la miel suya. Cortó el contacto visual por un instante para concentrarse en la profunda voz de Liam, que sonaba suave y apacible, además de la forma corpórea que cautivaba, tanto a los cientos de fans que los miraban desde sus lugares en el público, como al indiferente Niall que veía fascinado cada contoneo que daba el Payne.

_Don't need make-up_

 

Sonrió divertido de las reacciones del irlandés y volteó su mirada de nuevo a Liam. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Niall lo obvio que era?

 

Dejó de atosigar a esa pareja y se fijó, no muy contento, en la forma atrevida que Louis había tomado a Harry desde la cintura y lo atraía peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al momento que el Tomlinson susurraba _algo_ en el oído del menor que, para desdicha suya, no lograba oír.

 

Cerró los ojos por un instante buscando la forma de relajarse y que aquella rabia que se formaba en su interior no estallara en el escenario. No podía hacerle eso a los chicos, menos durante el espectáculo. Además, y pensándolo más seriamente, no tenía motivo alguno para enfadarse, Louis y Harry no  estaban haciendo nada que no hubieran hecho antes y tampoco era un acto tan terrible para molestarlo. Y, sin embargo, estaba molesto. Furioso con la situación y con Louis. Era el momento del Zarry, no del Larry. ¿Qué mierda se creía Louis para interrumpir su flirteo con el menor?

 

Abrió lentamente los ojos y cambió de lugares con el resto de la banda, yendo al ritmo de la música e intentado olvidar su reciente enfado.

_Everyone else in…_

 

Respiró profundamente y guardó el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos, demasiado atontado por el efecto que la voz de Harry causaba en él y esa forma tan particular que tenía para seducirlo. Exhaló lento, tratando que el aire saliera calmo y no quedara en evidencia el gran poder que el de rizos tenía sobre él. Distrajo su atención en alguna otra cosa y saludó con la mano a una chica que gritaba su nombre desesperadamente, haciendo que los ojos de ella se aguaran de la emoción. Sonrió satisfecho.

_…the room can see it_

 

Mientras mantenía la vista en la gran cantidad de personas que los observaba desde la distancia sintió el adictivo perfume del Styles calarle la nariz, tosió un poco para despejar sus sentidos y que ese aroma no entumeciera sus miembros como solía hacer.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else…_

 

Procuró que su voz saliera normal, que no se notara el sutil temblor en ella. Intentó alejar de su mente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Harry, cualquier cosa que lograra desconcentrarlo o aturdirlo. Y si debía ser sincero tenía que admitir que se estaba cansando de esa sensación, no era que Harry tuviera la culpa de algo, es más, él sólo seguía el juego de los _bromance_ , nada fuera de lo común, pero todo aquello: los roces, las caricias, las miradas, incluso las palabras y las acciones, todo eso lo confundía. Además no era lo mismo con el resto de la banda. Había algo en Harry que no le permitía escapar a sus encantos. Quizás su forma de ser o su mirada, también podría ser esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar toda la habitación o los rulos. Sí, debían ser esos rizos encantadores que adornaban su cabeza y perfilaban su rostro.

 

No obstante, el verdadero problema radicaba en que su entorno comenzaba girar alrededor del Styles. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza y siempre, de algún modo inexplicable, los temas a tratar terminaban centrados en el menor. Y, para mal suyo, Perrie ya se había percatado de eso.

 

En parte se sentía responsable de la amargura que ella cargaba, y aunque lo negara, él sabía que ella le mentía para no preocuparlo. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? La quería, pero no era suficiente. Y era muy cobarde para enfrentar la situación en esas condiciones, tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos. Prefería quedar como un ciego que palpa el lugar donde va pisar, que imagina el camino que recorrerá  y se convence a sí mismo de que es el correcto. No deseaba abrir lo ojos, porque al momento en que lo hiciera quedaría al descubierto la verdad. Vería con claridad toda la confusión, todo el embrollo en el que se hallaba. El que teme a la respuesta no pregunta. Y el no preguntaría hasta sentirse seguro de que la respuesta fuera la esperada. Pero ¿qué esperaba realmente?

 

Miró hacia un lado viendo el perfil del rostro de Harry, las suaves facciones que se contraían con cada gesto que este hacía, el leve meneo de su cabello y la tenue sonrisa que le regalaba a las fans. ¿Cómo no encantarse con Harry Styles?

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 

Su voz sonó armónica con la de sus compañeros, los fanáticos coreaban con ellos el estribillo y el cuerpo del menor se acercaba cada vez más a él ¿o era idea suya? Desvió la mirada a Niall, que mantenía apoyado su brazo sobre el hombro de Louis, buscando que su atención no fuera captada por completo por el de rizos. Mas su intento de huida se vio truncada cuando, sin _premeditarlo_ , el Styles caminó por enfrente de él rozando _casualmente_ su mano con su pelvis. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, conteniendo el gemido que quiso escabullirse como un fugitivo. ¿A qué jugaba Harry? Muchas veces se preguntaba que pasaba realmente por la cabeza del menor. Era un completo enigma. Una encrucijada que deseaba revelar, pero temía que su misticismo se perdiera. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar ese coqueteo con Harry?

 

Sonrió para demostrar que no pasaba nada, que aquel toque no había causado mayor estrago en él. Sonrió para convencerse a sí mismo que esa mano traviesa que le tocó lo que no tenía que tocarle no había logrado alterarle el pulso, porque no debía ser. Necesitaba creer que no era así. Necesitaba pensar que Harry no tenía ninguna clase de poder sobre él. ¿Hasta qué punto resistiría la razón sobre el cuerpo?

 

Cantaba por inercia, su mente se hallaba en otro lugar y su cuerpo se movía de forma innata. Los pensamientos se atropellaban unos a otros y eran tan fugaces que no conseguía entender uno cuando otro ya lo azotaba sin piedad. Pero principalmente uno rondaba, incansable: ¿Qué sentía realmente por Harry Styles?

 

 

La voz fuerte y profunda era escuchada atentamente por el menor del grupo. Disfrutaba aquel timbre único que conseguía hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza. Adoraba, tanto como detestaba, ser tan vulnerable a los atributos de Zayn y, sin embargo, lo era.

 

Tenía que admitir, aunque le pesara, que el Malik despedía cierto magnetismo tentador que lo aproximaba a su lado. Era una especie de invitación que inconscientemente el moreno le hacía con cada movimiento de su cuerpo y con cada mirada deseosa que le mandaba. Zayn era muy sensual y se aprovechaba de eso para disponer de él como se le antojara. ¿Cuánto más duraría ese juego de seducción con el mayor?

_I don't know why,_

 

La canción le parecía eterna. Cada nota, palabra, tonos altibajos, el movimiento sensual de su cuerpo y ese cabello peinado cuidadosamente hacia arriba, todo él lo provocaba. Las sílabas salían con frescura por entre los labios de Zayn. Esos labios que lo hipnotizaban y que lo hacían delirar internamente. Esos labios que esperaba, en un futuro no muy lejano, poder saborear al ritmo del desenfreno.

_you're being shy_

 

Caminó lento por el escenario, pretendiendo distraer sus pensamientos del Malik, buscando algo que le llamara la atención y le quitara, aunque fuera por unos segundos, la aterciopelada voz de Zayn resonando fuerte y claro en sus oídos, atontándolo.

 

Se alejó lo más que pudo del cuerpo caliente del moreno. Su presencia quemaba, igual que su piel y su voz, todo en él ardía incansablemente y siempre era él quien resultaba perjudicado. Eran esos sensuales encantos los que lo dañaban cada que se encontraba muy cerca de Zayn. Era esa mirada de la que se prendaba la que lo volvía tan vulnerable al Malik, esos labios carnosos que se curvaban en una sonrisa victoriosa cuando olvidaba respirar. El mayor tenía un secreto que probablemente nadie conocía, ni los chicos del grupo ni él mismo. El chico más codiciado de One Direction se encontraba a los pies de Zayn Malik; a su completa disposición y dispuesto a lo que fuera por un poco más de atención.

 

Comenzó el estribillo de la canción con la imagen del moreno aun en sus pensamientos y viendo al público a la distancia sintió el agridulce sabor de la tentación. ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a Zayn?

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 

 

Siempre había tenido esa idea rondándole la cabeza. Esa sensación de escozor en los labios cuando imaginaba que los unía a los del moreno y su organismo se agitaba con fuerza al imaginar el toque sutil de pieles. Tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento eso llegara a pasar. Los _bromance_ , de cierto modo, los había vinculado a todos más allá de una simple amistad. _Algo_ había cambiado en la relación del grupo. Ya no eran simplemente compañeros, algo mucho más fuerte los tenía atados a One Direction.

 

Cuando volteó la mirada al sitio donde hace un momento estaba Zayn se encontró con la desagradable escena de Liam cantando muy cerca de su oído, casi susurrándole la letra de _What makes you beautiful_ , y sintió su estómago estrujarse de enojo. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Qué acaso Liam era tan inconsciente que no se daba cuenta que dañaba a Niall, y de paso a él, con ese acercamiento tan íntimo?

 

Alejó el micrófono de su boca para bufar con fastidio y luego volvió a unirse al resto intentando olvidar su malestar y prestar atención a la letra. No pudo evitar pensar que si se hubiera enamorado de una chica todo sería más sencillo.

 

Desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario, donde Louis le daba consuelo a Niall, y pudo ver claramente la mirada cristalina del irlandés perderse sin mucho interés en el tumulto del público. Tal y como se sentía él Niall se sentía, no cabía duda alguna.

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 

 

Sonrió cómplice al espontáneo plan del Payne. Y si tenía un poco de suerte todo saldría como esperaban. La verdad, en un principio, se había sorprendido del inocente coqueteo de Liam, pero sólo bastó mirarlo a los ojos para comprender que se traía entre manos: celos. Sí, su plan era simple y llanamente sacarle celos a Niall y Harry. Y para dicha suya estaba funcionando.

 

Tomó a Liam por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo, escuchando los chillidos de emoción de las fanáticas, y viendo disimuladamente el cuerpo de Harry tensarse. La sonrisa se ensanchó. Enterró los dedos en la piel del Payne y se aseguró de mantener el agarre firme, sin darle oportunidad de alejarse, tímido.

 

Caminaron a la par mientras cantaban, el calor corporal de Liam era atrayente, tan protector como el de un padre, cálido y reconfortante. Era tan abrigador que por un momento olvidó el objetivo principal de ese acercamiento. Liam era una especie de cabecilla para ellos, un pilar que los aunaba con su candidez, los resguardaba en su manto paternal y hacía de ellos una familia. Sin Liam One Direction no sería lo mismo, para nada.

 

Se distrajo por un momento centrando su atención en la mirada perdida de Niall y en el intento fallido de Louis por reconfortarlo. Aflojó el agarre y le permitió a Liam más movilidad, y de paso tranquilizar los ánimos del irlandés.

 

Envolvió su brazo en el cuello del Payne y lo zarandeó sutilmente, notando el espasmo de celos de Harry y la forma infantil en la que sus mofletes se inflaban en un puchero involuntario. Soltó, finalmente, a Liam y se alejó lo suficiente para no tener que lidiar con la muda reprimenda del Horan y el reproche que Louis, probablemente, le haría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

 

Volcó su concentración en la letra de la canción ignorando la ardiente mirada de Harry en su nuca, tan apasionada y furiosa que la sintió calar su piel y llegar a su carne, enterrándose en ella sin piedad y buscando captar un mínimo de la atención que le había dado a Liam.

 

Dio un par de pasos al frente sintiendo aun la furibunda mirada del Styles taladrándole la cerviz y sintiendo el aire tenso y asfixiante que envolvía a Niall. Tal vez no había sido buena idea el tenue flirteo con Liam.

 

Se desplazó junto al resto a sus posiciones, era hora del solo de Harry y este parecía no estar de muy buen humor, por lo que ninguno se atrevió a desconcentrarlo de su parte. Optaron por simplemente escuchar la ronca voz del de rizos tomarse el show por unos segundos, encantando al público y a él mismo.

 

Todo pareció irreal, la voz de Harry lo idiotizó por un momento y le tomó un tiempo volver a su realidad. Faltando muy poco para que _What makes you beautiful_ terminara y Louis, con la voz de comercial que se gastaba, interactuara con las cientos de fans que los miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

Se acercó a donde Harry se hallaba y dejando de cantar por un segundo lo atrajo a su cuerpo por el cuello utilizando su brazo como gancho. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración entrecortarse con su acercamiento y verlo desviar la mirada, nervioso. Quería sentir el cuerpo del de rizos temblar ante su toque, verlo morderse el labio inferior con impaciencia. Pero, en cambio, el menor se apartó, apático.

 

En el momento que ambas pieles perdieron contacto sintió como todo su mundo se volteaba. Veía nublado y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. No podía respirar.

 

Meneó la cabeza buscando despejarse y el rastro caliente de la mano de Harry sobre la suya para alejarlo ardía con furia.

 

Sonrió forzoso, tratando de convencer al público y al resto del grupo que aquel rechazo no lo había afectado. Cantó las últimas estrofas con un nudo desagradable instalado en la garganta y su pecho se contrajo a la sensación de vacío que lo invadió.

 

Cuando hubo terminado la última nota musical de su primer single se sintió más tranquilo, igual de dolido, pero más controlado a sus impulsos. Los labios le tiritaban un poco y mantenía el micrófono apretado con gran fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Tenía rabia.

 

 

Frunció el ceño con frustración. Él quería ese acercamiento, ese toque amistoso de parte de Zayn. Lo quería como a nada. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

 

Miró por el rabillo de los ojos la mirada perdida del moreno y quiso acercarse de nuevo a él y encontrar bajo ese brazo su lugar. Negó con la cabeza y centró su atención en la interacción nerviosa que efectuaba Louis con el público. Los ánimos de los cuatro restantes habían decaído.

 

En un intento de fraternizar con el Tomlinson se le acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura hablando con él como si realmente no estuvieran sobre un escenario. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y aquello distendió el ambiente.

 

Aunque la tensión se acrecentó cuando, sin siquiera haberlo previsto, el gran oleaje de fanáticos gritaban a coro: << _El beso_ >>. Sonrió nervioso negando con la cabeza y Louis a su lado se tensó. Eran amigos, nada más. Tommo quería a Eleanor y eso a él le constaba. Y él… bueno él aún estaba por verse.

 

Se estaban alejando cuando la voz de Niall resonó por los amplificadores, apoyando la petición y llevando a Liam con él. Para Zayn eso fue un golpe a traición.

 

Bajó la cabeza conteniendo la furia y sintiendo las humillantes lágrimas acumularse en la comisura de sus ojos. Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido para sus sentidos. Lo último que recuerda antes de bajarse del escenario e irse tras bambalinas fue la mirada titubeante de Louis y Harry y luego la sonrisa condescendiente que se mandaron al acercar sus rostros y unir sus labios en un beso superficial, casi doloroso.

 

Mientras caminaba presuroso por los pasillos del backstage hasta su camarín los gritos de Paul hacían eco por las paredes, llamándolo, pero el no quería oír a nadie, sólo escapar del estupor y hacer que aquella molestia en su pecho desapareciera. Sólo quería que desapareciera.

 

Cerró la puerta con fuerza echándole el pestillo para no recibir visitas indeseadas y se apoyó contra la madera de esta, deslizándose hasta el suelo y presionando sus piernas contra su pecho lloró largamente.

 

Liam, Niall, Harry y Louis terminaron el show sin él.

 

 

*

 

 

El viaje de vuelta al hotel fue en silencio. No había chistes ni bromas. No había miradas indiscretas ni sonrisas coquetas. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar nada que no sea sus propias manos. Algo se estaba desquebrajando entre ellos.

 

Una vez Paul detuvo la camioneta todos se mantuvieron en sus lugares, indecisos. El fuerte suspiro del mayor llamó la atención de todos cuando Zayn, sin aguantar el poco aire del vehículo y la cercanía del de rizos, se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto perdiéndose entre los demás transportes del estacionamiento.

 

-Pero bueno… ¿Se puede saber que le pasa?

 

La pregunta de Paul produjo un gran impacto en Harry, que se encogió sobre sí mismo ocultando su rostro en sus manos y conteniendo las ganas de llorar. La había jodido en serio.

 

-No te preocupes Hazza, para mañana ya se le debe haber olvidado…

 

El suave susurro de Liam sobre su cabeza lo tranquilizó y las manos reconfortantes sobando su espalda lograron relajarlo.

 

-Eso espero…

 

 

Se tendió sobre su cama cubriendo con los cobertores todo su cuerpo, incluso su cabeza, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sentía la rabia brotar desde sus entrañas y cada segundo que pasaba la idea de levantarse e ir con Louis y romperle la nariz con un derechazo se hacía más tentador. Pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier cosa que no sea auto lamentarse y se aferró a las frazadas con desesperación. Ahogó un grito en las telas y lloró hipando.

 

Todo su organismo temblaba de ira y el resquemor que le causaba el beso de Harry y Louis no disminuía. Comenzaba a odiar a Tomlinson.

 

Se sobresaltó con la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y tuvo el impulso de mandarlo lejos y, si tenía suerte, hacerlo añicos contra la pared contraria. Sin embargo, lo sacó de su pantalón y observó la pantalla titilante que mostraba: << _1 nuevo mensaje de Perrie_ >>

 

Bufó con fastidio y sin molestarse en leer el mensaje de su novia dejó caer el aparato a un lado suyo. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella tenía que decirle. Estaba demasiado enojado como para fingir ser la pareja perfecta. Porque no lo eran.

 

Se maldijo mentalmente por su hipocresía, sabedor de que el sentimiento no era mutuo. La culpa lo agobiaba y en ocasiones deseaba poder enamorarse de Perrie, como ella lo estaba de él. Se habría ahorrado mucho dolor y malos momentos y, más importante aún, no haría sufrir a la chica.

 

El golpe en su puerta lo regresó a la realidad y el malestar se azotó contra su sistema nervioso.

 

-Abre la puerta Zayn…

 

Apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños al escuchar esa voz. Frunció el ceño y se contuvo para no cometer una estupidez.

 

-Vamos Zayn… que no tengo toda la noche….

 

Se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos buscando relajarse y olvidar que aquel que estaba afuera, forzando la chapa de su puerta, había besado a Harry. Si hubiera sido Liam o Niall no le importaría en absoluto, pero era Harry. Todos menos él.

 

-Te comportas como un pendejo…

 

Siguió sin contestar, demasiado retraído en sí mismo y su enojo como para responderle a Louis.

 

-Todos están preocupados por ti…- Se irguió hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas acallando el grito que pugnaba por salir desde su pecho.- También lo está Harry…

 

Y como si se tratara de las palabras mágicas la puerta cedió, dejando ver a un desaliñado Zayn rojo de rabia. Se mordió el labio inferior con pena. Si no se hubiera besado con Harry Zayn no le dedicaría esa mirada llena de desagrado y tristeza: Traición.

 

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

 

La voz rasposa de Malik lo sorprendió. La pregunta iba cargada de dolor y por un momento creyó ver que una lágrima fugitiva descendía por la mejilla colorada del chico de Bradford hasta perderse en sus labios resecos.

 

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malik? ¿Qué fue lo tan terrible que te hicimos para que no nos dirigieras la palabra?

 

Rió sin ganas, una risa amarga y sinsabor. Miró la mirada azul de Louis y el desprecio por él se acrecentaba en su interior. Los labios húmedos entreabiertos lo molestaron. Esos malditos labios que habían tocado la piel de Harry. Apretó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y contuvo la respiración durante unos momentos, aturdido.

 

-¿Mi problema?- La retórica de la pregunta lo alteró. Zayn se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña.- Mi problema…

 

Fijó su vista en la vena sobresaliente del cuello del moreno y sintió miedo. ¿Tanto lo había afectado el beso con Harry? Tragó dificultosamente y mantuvo la mirada alzada con los hombros rectos y tiesos. No se dejaría intimidar por Zayn Malik.

 

-¡ _Já_! Mi problema…- Apretó la mandíbula y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, estremeciéndolo. Aquel no era Zayn.

 

-El beso fue…

 

-El beso fue consensual. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ambos se besaron… ¿Tendría que saber algo más?

 

Frunció el ceño con confusión. Zayn se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada de lo que había sucedido. Si bien era cierto aquello que dijo, no había sido por deseo ni mucho menos.

 

-Fue como besar a un hermano…- Habló molesto.- No fue agradable para ninguno. Ni para Harry ni para mí.

 

La mirada desinteresada de Malik terminó de confundirlo. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y no parecía interesado en seguir la conversación.

 

-Como sea…

 

Empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero el pie de Louis se interpuso, enojándolo más.

 

-¡Mierda Zayn! Que entre Harry y yo no hay nada…

 

-¡Me vale!

 

-¡No! ¡No te vale! ¡Si te valiera no te comportarías como un idiota celoso!- Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante hasta entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y viendo el cuerpo de Zayn temblando de ira.- No te vale y jamás te va a valer…- Murmuró más tranquilo.- Lo amas demasiado como para hacerte el indiferente…

 

-Cállate…- Habló entre dientes.- Tú no sabes nada…

 

-¡Claro que sí sé! Todos lo sabemos. No es difícil darse cuenta…- Suspiró frustrado y relajó su espalda, encorvándose.- Fue sólo un beso. Sin dobles intenciones ni otras connotaciones. Además…- hizo una pausa dudando de lo que diría. ¿Se enojaría Harry si les daba el impulso suficiente para que dejen su estupidez?- Además, me atrevería a decir, que no era a mi a quien quería besándolo…

 

-¿Qué?

 

-¡Dios Zayn! ¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?- Masajeó su sien, cansado.- Harry está locamente enamorado de ti… y tú haciéndote el tonto…

 

Ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Su labio inferior comenzaba a tiritar y sentía que su pecho se inflaba de emoción.

 

-Pero él…

 

-Tú iniciaste una relación con Perrie cuando Harry estaba dispuesto a confesarte su amor y enfrentar las consecuencias de su elección… No había nada que él pudiera hacer cuando veía que la besabas con tanto afecto. Lo lastimaste mucho…- Se detuvo un momento, meditativo.-… Y tú no eras quien se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada consolándolo y dándole esperanzas que se veían casi nulas… fuiste el causante de muchas lágrimas y además tienes el descaro de enojarte hasta quitarle lo único que él creía que podría obtener de ti… Tu palabra… Tu voz…

 

-Pero yo no sabía…- La voz le salió quebrada y los ojos se le llenaban de nuevas lágrimas.

 

-No seas cobarde Zayn. Por una vez en tu vida no seas cobarde y atrévete a corresponderle… Sea cuál sea tu decisión él la respetará. Te ama mucho como para no dejarte ir…

 

Se callaron por unos minutos. El aire se había distendido y a Zayn lo impresionó la madurez en las palabras de Louis. No cabía duda de que era el mayor de los cinco.

 

-Tengo miedo- Confesó mirando la profundidad de la mirada de Louis, buscando en ella el confort que necesitaba.

 

-Él te ama…- Reafirmó devolviéndole la mirada a Zayn.- Te ama y no dudará en corresponderte… Lo que no sé es hasta qué punto llega ese amor…- Susurró más para sí que para el moreno.

 

-Pero Perrie…

 

-¡Deja de buscar excusas!- Se acercó hasta el moreno y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, apretándolo con firmeza.- Harry no esperará para siempre… Te ama, pero no es estúpido. No siempre tendrás al sexy bombón, Harry ‘ _sensual_ ’ Styles, a tu disposición. Hazte un favor y ya déjate de lloriquear como nenita… Ese no es el chico malo de Bradford que conozco…- Se rió condescendiente y palmeó la espalda del moreno, dándole mudo apoyo.

 

Zayn correspondió a su sonrisa y se mantuvo en su lugar incluso después de que salió de la habitación en silencio. La respiración de Malik era calma a pesar de que su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho y sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban. Se mantuvo así por un rato.

 

Salió de su ensimismamiento por nuevos golpes en su puerta y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, para luego recuperarlo en una respiración profunda que le tranquilizara. Repitió aquel mismo procedimiento aun con los golpes contra su puerta resonando en la habitación y una vez consiguió tener control sobre sus miembros se dirigió a esta.

 

Paseó su mano por su cabello y cuello e hizo girar el pomo con lentitud, cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió para toparse con la mirada verde de Harry, que lo veía sin pestañear y con un brillo opaco en su iris. Quiso decir algo, pero en cambio mantuvo la boca cerrada esperando que Harry hablara.

 

-Yo… Pensé que quizás querrías comer algo antes de acostarte…- El murmullo fue bajo e indicó con un movimiento de brazos el sándwich mal envuelto en papel aluza que traía en sus manos. Zayn sonrió.

 

-Gracias- Agradeció, mas no hizo ningún intento por tomar el emparedado, sólo se mantuvieron parados frente al otro mirándose.- ¿Quieres pasar?

 

-Claro-

 

Se alejó de la entrada mientras Harry lo seguía, sentía su mirada taladrándole la nuca y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

 

-Zayn… yo…

 

-Louis estuvo aquí…- Se volteó y acercándose a Harry lo suficiente como para sentir su arrítmica respiración golpeando su rostro, miró sus labios rojos fruncirse con nerviosismo.-… Y estuvimos hablando… de cosas…

 

Alzó su brazo hasta posar su mano en la mejilla colorada de Harry, acariciándola con el pulgar suavemente. Acercó su rostro hasta juntar ambas frentes y sonrió con ternura cuando los ojos del menor comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.- Entre ellas tú…

 

-Z-Zayn…

 

-Me dolió, ¿sabes?- Frunció levemente el ceño para luego relajarlo y fijar su vista en la contraria.- Lo del beso. Creí que podría soportar una situación así…- Rió sin ganas y continuó.- Pero me equivoqué… fue más fuerte que yo y quise matar a Louis…- rozó ambas narices al momento que los dedos fríos de Harry se deslizaban tímidos por sus mejillas calientes.- Y desee no amarte como te amo…- Apretó los labios oyendo un grito ahogado de sorpresa de parte del menor.- Porque te amo, Hazza. Como no te imaginas…- En la última palabra se le quebró la voz y la sensación de ardor de sus labios tomó más fuerza cuando Harry presionó los suyos contra los propios y los brazos se aferraron a su cuello, dejando caer el sándwich al suelo, mientras él lo tomaba por la cintura acercándolo incluso más a su cuerpo.

 

Movieron sus labios sincronizados y entreabrió los de Harry hasta introducir su lengua y hacerla tocarse con la otra, sobándose lento y apasionado. Mordió el labio inferior de Harry y sonrió divertido ante el bajo gemido que este soltó. Volvió a entrelazar sus lenguas y apegó su cintura a la otra, entrando en un contacto mucho más íntimo. Encajó sus dedos en la piel bajo la camisa de Harry y ahogó en sus bocas los jadeos de ambos. Se separaron levemente para que Zayn pudiera lamer los labios hinchados del de rizos que los entreabría ansioso de un nuevo roce y, finalmente, juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso necesitado.

 

Zayn dejó los labios de Harry, pero este reacio a no tener contacto con el moreno acercó su rostro hasta posar castamente sus labios en los contrarios, dando pequeños besos que le hacían más difícil a Malik alejarse. Agarró el rostro del menor con firmeza y lo mantuvo a una distancia discreta, lo suficientemente cerca para no arruinar el ambiente y lo suficientemente lejos para poder admirar el rojo furioso de sus mejillas, los labios hinchados, la mirada vidriosa y adormilada, y así leer en los ojos verdes de Harry. Vio el iris brilloso, ya no opaco, las pupilas dilatadas y las pestañas naturalmente encrespadas. Era hermoso.

 

-¡Maldición Zayn! Acércate.- Zayn rió divertido y mantuvo el agarre firme en lo que Harry intentaba impulsarse hacia adelante posando sus manos en las manos del moreno.

 

-Arruinas el romanticismo con ese vocabulario Harry…- Rió con fuerza cuando el ceño del menor se frunció con frustración y sus labios se contrajeron  hasta formar una sola línea recta.

 

-¡A la mierda el romanticismo! Ven aquí y bésame ahora… No seas gilipollas…- Soltó una última risa al momento de soltar el rostro de Harry, que sin pensárselo dos veces, juntó sus rostros en un beso hambriento y caliente. Caliente como sus cuerpos cubiertos de esa ropa estorbosa.  
Harry introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Zayn, masajeando la lengua ajena, empeñoso, y enterrando sus largos dedos en el cuero cabelludo y nuca. Presionaron ambas pelvis en una fricción placentera y ahogaron sus gemidos en el beso.

 

Zayn deslizó su mano por la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo sobre los pantalones, acallando los jadeos con su boca. Llevó su otra mano hasta el vientre del menor y trazó círculos imaginarios con su pulgar bajo la camisa, en la piel pálida debajo de su ombligo. Mordió el labio inferior del menor y lo succionó oyendo los suaves suspiros que chocaban contra su rostro encendido. Besó la mejilla sonrojada de Harry y descendió dando pequeños besos hasta el mentón, obligándolo a alzar su rostro. Enterró levemente sus dientes para enseguida pasear su lengua con lentitud y seguir descendiendo hasta el cuello expuesto. Besó sonoramente la manzana de Adán y paseó sus labios succionando y lamiendo para marcar la zona con manchas claramente rojas. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la espina dorsal de Harry, rozando la piel con suavidad y sintiéndolo estremecerse contra su cuerpo. Condujo sus labios hasta la clavícula que se asomaba por dentro de la camisa y la besó repetidas veces.

 

Harry se aferró a la polera de Zayn con fuerza y apretó los ojos conteniendo los jadeos obscenos que estaba tentado a liberar. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor óxido de la sangre en su paladar y los botones de su camisa cedían a los dedos expertos del moreno. Sintió la lengua resbaladiza de Zayn bajar por su pecho, paseándose juguetona por su caja torácica, llegando a uno de sus pezones erectos y entreteniéndose en torturarlo. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un fuerte y profundo gemido, casi ahogándose con la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca. Tiró del pelo del mayor y lo atrajo a su rostro juntando sus labios en un nuevo beso desenfrenado y, de paso, saborear el sabor de su sudor en la boca de Zayn.

 

Los brazos de Zayn rodearon su cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo sobándose contra él.

 

-Estás duro- susurró contra los labios de Harry, tomándolo por el trasero y acercándolo más a él hasta presionar ambas erecciones y frotarlas levemente.

 

-No soy el único…- rió con energía y abrazó a Harry con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el espacio que quedaba entre su hombro y su cabeza, aspirando profundamente su aroma.

 

Harry correspondió al abrazo y besó el costado del cuello de Zayn, haciéndolo reír por las cosquillas del contacto.- Yo también te amo Zayn…- La risa ahogada del moreno le llamó la atención y se separó ligeramente de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos esperando una explicación.

 

-Lo sé. Louis me lo dijo…- Frunció el ceño enojado viendo la sonrisa divertida del mayor ensancharse más.

 

-Ese idiota- Masculló entre dientes apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y empuñando las manos sobre los hombros de Zayn.- Cómo se atreve- Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y los labios de Zayn lo volvieron a la realidad al besarlo castamente sobre sus labios contraídos.

 

-Él sólo quería ayudar Harry. No te enfades y continúa mimándome…- Propuso con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

 

Harry relajó sus facciones y llevó sus manos hasta la parte inferior de la polera de Zayn, jugueteó con el borde impacientando al moreno, subiéndolo de momentos y rozando deliberadamente la piel de su abdomen. Alzó la tela con ambas manos deslizando la punta de sus dedos por el cuerpo de Zayn y quitó la prenda con lentitud. Una vez la dejó caer al suelo los brazos del moreno regresaron a su cintura mientras él tocaba el pecho caliente, deteniéndose en el centro donde su corazón latía desbocado y haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos mientras besaba a Zayn muy lento, disfrutando de la textura de sus labios y la suavidad de su lengua, tocando en ocasiones su paladar y llegando, incluso, a chocar sus dientes con cuidado. Se separaron con dificultad y juntaron sus frentes rozando las puntas de sus narices, suspirando sobre el rostro del otro y susurrándose palabras afectuosas.

 

Zayn terminó de quitarle la camisa a Harry y guió sus manos hasta los pantalones sueltos, desabrochando la hebilla del cinturón y desabotonándolo para enseguida bajar la cremallera e introducir su mano entre la ropa y alcanzar la polla palpitante del de rizos, escuchándolo jadear y sintiéndolo tensarse contra él ocultando su rostro en su hombro. Movió su mano masajeando el sexo ajeno, acariciando con seguridad y apretándolo de momentos, mientras Harry ahogaba sus gemidos mordiendo su hombro desnudo. Tocó la suavidad de la piel íntima y frotó con rapidez al momento que las caderas del menor se unían al ritmo y embestían contra la palma de su mano.

 

Los brazos de Harry envolvieron su cuello y se aferraron a él con necesidad, las piernas del menor temblaban levemente y todo su peso lo cargó Zayn manteniéndolo firmemente agarrado de la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

 

Detuvo el movimiento y mantuvo la mano sobre el pene de Harry mientras este intentaba recuperar el aire perdido. Logró recuperar su equilibrio y se apartó mínimamente de Zayn, quien quitaba su mano húmeda de la entrepierna con desgano y paseaba la punta de sus dedos por el bajo vientre, deslizó ambas prendas por las piernas de Harry hasta dejarlas en los tobillos del menor viendo la gran erección que reclamaba su atención. Se relamió los labios y los mordió levemente mirando con deseo ese gran pedazo de carne que era adornado por una sutil mota de vello castaño.

 

Se arrodilló suspirando contra la sensible piel y tomó con su mano el tronco hinchado del caliente miembro viril de Harry, moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo, trazando un patrón donde incluía su lengua en la punta del glande del menor y una fuerte succión bajo las bolas cargadas de su esperma. Harry gimió alto y enredó sus dedos en las hebras negras del moreno, tirando de ellas cuando sentía que su cuerpo no soportaría tamaño placer y los traviesos labios del mayor besaban sus testículos, introduciéndolos por pequeños lapsos de tiempo en su boca, saboreándolos con la lengua circularmente.

 

Harry entreabrió sus piernas un poco más, dándole espacio y comodidad a la cabeza de Zayn y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de placer, gimió bajo y sintió el movimiento bajo suyo demasiado tortuoso. Sus rodillas flaqueaban y temió caer en plena felación. Zayn se apartó, con un jadeo de insatisfacción por parte de Harry, y lo guió hasta el borde de la cama, donde sentó al menor para regresar a su labor entre sus piernas abiertas.

 

Harry se aferró de las sabanas deshechas y arqueó la espalda, para finalmente recostarse sobre el colchón y disfrutar de la resbaladiza lengua de Zayn deslizarse por lo largo de su pene hasta el glande, paseándose circularmente por la punta y dando un lengüetazo seguro después. Bajando luego y tocando las venas palpitantes hasta la base del falo y succionar sonoramente sintiendo los espasmos en el cuerpo de Harry. Pellizcó con suavidad los testículos inflados y movió el dedo pulgar sobre ellos, haciendo presión con el dígito mientras el menor enterraba sus manos entre las sabanas y el cobertor buscando un lugar de donde sujetarse, al no alcanzar el respaldo de la cama.

 

-Mmh… ahh ¡Zayn! ¡Ahh!

 

Sonrió complacido y aumentó el ritmo de la mamada acariciando con una de sus manos el muslo interno de Harry, acercando sus dedos a la zona baja del menor, donde el prieto ano se contraía ansioso. Sus dedos bailaron sobre él y se rozaron con la caliente piel. Alejó su rostro del pene erecto de Harry y descendió dando pequeños besos hasta sus nalgas, alzando con las manos las caderas del menor y dejándolo a la altura de sus labios rojos que continuaban paseándose entre ellas, hasta llegar a su entrada anal que se estrechaba notoriamente.

 

Harry se aferraba  dificultosamente al cobertor y abría y cerraba sus piernas buscando llamar la atención de Zayn con desesperación. Arqueó la espalda y emitió un gutural gemido al sentir la punta de la lengua del mayor sobarse superficialmente y con ímpetu sobre su ano, adentrándola de momentos y sacándola demasiado pronto, según Harry.

 

-¡Mierda Zayn! ¡Ahh! Ya…- Apretó los ojos con fuerza y guió su mano a su miembro, masturbándose mientras la lengua del moreno arremetía contra su culo.- ¡Basta ya! Cógeme de una maldita vez…

 

Zayn se apartó y fijó su mirada lasciva en Harry, que jadeaba con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos. Se limpió con la mano la saliva que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios y se levantó del suelo, quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa y dejándole ver al menor su verga grande y necesitada que secretaba el líquido preseminal sin siquiera haberla tocado. Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

 

Se volteó y gateó hasta el centro del colchón, recostándose perpendicular a la puerta de la habitación y llamando silenciosamente a Zayn con la mirada. Este rió sutilmente y se acercó al cuerpo tendido sobre la cama a paso lento, con la mirada oscurecida de lujuria. Como un tigre al acecho.

 

Se subió a la cama de rodillas posándose sobre Harry, rozó ambos penes y juntó sus labios en un beso intenso, ahogando los jadeos en el. Tomó ambas piernas del de rizos y las abrió hasta quedar entre ellas, haciendo presión con su falo en el trasero del menor. Movió sus lenguas con pasión y una sensación abrumadora se apoderó de ambos, haciéndolos retorcerse de placer.

 

-Te he esperado demasiado- Murmuró Harry sobre los labios del mayor abrazándolo por el cuello y rodeándolo por la cintura con sus piernas, acercándolo incluso más a su cuerpo sudoroso.

 

-Ya no más…

 

Enterró la punta de su miembro en el apretado agujero de Styles, jadeando y acallando con su boca el alarido de dolor que profirió el menor. Se detuvo un momento saboreando la boca ajena y distrajo a Harry masturbándolo con una de sus manos. Sonrió en medio del beso y con un último empujón terminó de entrar sintiendo a Harry arquearse contra él.

 

-¡Maldito animal mal parido!- Rió divertido ante las maldiciones de Harry y besó su mentón de manera juguetona, mientras las uñas del menor se enterraban con más fuerza de la necesaria en sus hombros heridos.- ¡Joder! Como duele…

 

-No te preocupes, Hazza. El dolor valdrá la pena- Mordió la mejilla enrojecida del menor y apoyó los antebrazos por encima de su cabeza, iniciando un lento movimiento de caderas, sofocando los quejidos lastimeros de Harry con su boca y apartándose apenas para respirar exageradamente.

 

-¡Claro! Como a ti no te están partiendo en dos, cabrón- Murmuró receloso, centrando su atención en el leve cosquilleo de su bajo vientre.- Mmm…

 

Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño al sentir la nueva ola de placer agolparse en su polla. Nuevo y extraño. No le sería difícil acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

 

-¡Oh mierda, sí!-

 

Afianzó el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y enredó los dedos en su cabello desordenado, enterrando levemente los dedos en el cuero cabelludo del cráneo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se agitaba en cada pausada embestida y la respiración caliente de Zayn chocaba contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos y movió las caderas en sentido contrario al movimiento del moreno, oyendo los suaves jadeos y las bajas maldiciones perdiéndose en las paredes de la habitación. Escuchó el choque de pieles perfectamente fuerte, como los testículos de Zayn colisionaban flojamente contra sus nalgas y ambos abdómenes se friccionaban mientras aprisionaban, al mismo tiempo, su pene hinchado.

 

Sintió la lengua mojada del mayor correr por su pecho, entreteniéndose en su esternón, dejando notorias marcas rojas con sus labios hambrientos. Atrajo el rostro del mayor cerca del suyo y lo besó entrecortadamente en los labios, sonriendo encantado. Lamió la mandíbula de Zayn y enterró levemente sus dientes oyéndolo jadear. Acarició con sus manos la espalda ancha del moreno y sintió los músculos tensarse en cada embate. Rasguñó con las uñas el espacio que quedaba entre los omóplatos de Zayn mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Y mientras sentía sus paredes internas contraerse deliciosamente en torno a la polla del mayor no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Louis hace unos días atrás.

 

 

_-Simplemente no te entiendo, Hazza. Sufres estúpidamente.- Fijó su vista en la figura desgarbada de Louis que se desparramaba sin cuidado en el sillón del departamento que compartían y frunció el ceño con confusión ante el repentino comentario del mayor.- Nunca has sido tímido. ¡Nos consta a todos!  Y sin embargo te empeñas en disimular tu atracción por Zayn… ¡Ah! Y por si no lo notaste, ya todos nos dimos cuenta-_

_-No sé de que hablas, Louis. Estás desvariando- Desvió la mirada a la revista que estaba leyendo (o que pretendía leer) y se concentró en la imagen de fondo de la entrevista que le habían hecho a Zayn y a la cual  no le prestaba mayor atención._

_-Puede ser que esté mentalmente deficiente, pero eso no me quita la razón. ¿No piensas decírselo nunca?_

_Suspiró con fuerza y se volteó hasta quedar frente a la posición de Louis, encarándolo de la mejor forma que podía e implementando la mejor arma que tenía._

_-Eleanor llamó hace un rato y tú no estabas. Dijo algo sobre que se le extravió el celular y que necesitaba ubicarte, parecía importante…_

_Sonrió tenue y esperanzado, pero toda muestra de sosiego se desvaneció en el momento en que el mayor se irguió de su cómoda postura mirándolo con el ceño visiblemente fruncido y sus labios formando  una  sola línea recta, enfadado._

_-Mira, Harry, puedes evitar el tema todo lo que quieras, pero muy pronto Zayn encontrará a alguien más y ya no habrá nada que hacer- El menor elevó la vista del suelo y la chocó con la de Louis, que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus orbes._

_-¿Alguien más?- La pregunta fue ahogada, casi articulada y sintió un nudo desagradable en la garganta. Louis rió sin ganas y entre dientes, sofocando las burlas en su interior._

_-Le gustas, zopenco…_

 

 

Gruñó cerca del oído de Harry y aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas dejando que su cálido aliento golpeara parte del cuello del menor y le erizara los vellos del cuerpo, estremeciéndolo. Besó detrás de la oreja del de rizos y susurró quedamente todos los _te amo_ que guardó desde el inicio de One Direction en The X Factor. Ralentizó el meneo de caderas una vez más y se aseguró que las embestidas fueran más profundas aun, provocando que el menor arqueara la espalda exageradamente y le dejara vía libre para lamer y besar su pecho sudado.

 

Unió sus labios y sofocó los gemidos devorando la boca de Harry, introduciendo su lengua hasta tocarla amorosamente con la del menor, masajeándola lentamente y disfrutando de su suave tacto. Sintió los dedos de Harry marcar un patrón sobre su piel, yendo desde el principio de su cerviz, pasando por todo el largo de su columna vertebral, hasta llegar a su baja espalda, donde dejaba de llamarse así, y tocar traviesamente entre sus glúteos que se contraían con cada embate. Rió en medio del beso y lo tornó más salvaje y apasionado, dejando casi sin aire al menor.

 

-Oye Zayn, ¿no has visto a H…?- Cortó el beso mínimamente para tomar aire y volver a juntar sus labios con los de Harry, ignorando absolutamente al que miraba, más que aturdido, como se follaba al menor de la banda desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación de hotel. - ¡Con un carajo! ¡Al menos cierren la puta puerta!- Rió socarrón mordiendo el labio inferior del de rizos y tirando de él en su dirección, al momento que escuchó el gran portazo que Niall había dado al salir de su cuarto y viendo el violento sonrojo en el rostro de Harry, que se hallaba abochornado de que el irlandés lo hubiera visto sodomizado, y no era que le importara que lo viera en esa postura, si no que ya se imaginaba las burlas y bromas de las que sería objeto en la mañana, y no se creía capaz de lidiar con ello en un futuro cercano.

 

Distrajo sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Zayn, y el gran aparato que lo perforaba, tocaban _algo_ en su interior desequilibrándolo totalmente. Gimió alto y fuerte, apretando los ojos con fuerza y exigiéndole, casi a gritos, a Zayn que le volviera a dar en ese mismo lugar. Enterró las uñas en sus hombros y movió sus caderas con rapidez para reencontrarlas con las del moreno, que para ese momento había perdido todo raciocinio y se concentraba en embestir bestialmente a Harry, hasta dejarlo sin voz.

 

-¡Oh mierda!- Sintió como las piernas del de rizos, cruzadas tras su espalda, lo impulsaban hacia adelante con desespero.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry, continuando con las arremetidas.

 

 

-De acuerdo- Entrecerró los ojos por un momento, tomando un sorbo del café cargado que se había preparado durante toda la acción que acontecía en la habitación contigua, y prosiguió.- ¡Esto sí que es resistencia!

 

-Llevan cerca de hora y media cogiendo. No dejan dormir a nadie en el piso.- Fijó su mirada en Niall, que se hallaba sentado sobre el regazo de Liam con un rostro indescifrable, y su voz tenía un tinte de incredulidad.- Y es probable que en la planta superior e inferior tampoco. ¡Hasta se escucha el crujido de la cama!

 

Liam apretó el agarre de sus brazos en la cintura del irlandés, pegando la espalda del menor contra su pecho y sintiéndolo tensarse levemente por el contacto. Sonrió con ternura.

 

-Ten en cuenta, Niall, que están saciando su frustración sexual. Tengo entendido que ninguno de los dos se ha acostado con nadie durante un tiempo… y Zayn evitaba cualquier encuentro de tipo romántico con Perrie…- Liam rió sutilmente ante los gritos de Harry desde el otro lado de la pared antes de continuar, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del rubio.- Estaban en algo así como un voto de castidad.

 

Niall bufó con fastidio, rodando los ojos  y cruzándose de brazos en una actitud puramente berrinchuda, que sólo conseguía encantar más a _Daddy Direction_.

 

-Entiendo esa parte, Li. Es sólo que… me sorprendió un poco verlos haciéndolo…- Se acomodó sobre las piernas de Liam y soltó un suspiro cansino.- Y a los bastardos descarados ni los inmutó mi presencia… Ellos continuaron en lo suyo…

 

Louis se carcajeó divertido y sostuvo su vientre adolorido por la risa. No podía esperar hasta la mañana y restregárselo en la cara a los tortolitos. No dejaría que lo olvidaran jamás.

 

-No creo que después de tanto tiempo queriendo liarse fueran a detenerse por ti, Niall. Digo, la tensión sexual entre ellos se cortaba con una navaja.- Louis refregó sus dedos contra su mandíbula y dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

 

> _¡Dame más, más, más, más! ¡Ahí de nuevo! ¡De nuevo, maldita sea! ¡Oh sí! ¡Ahh, Mmh! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Dios! ¡Justo ahí!_ <

 

Los tres en la habitación suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre sí. Esa sería una noche larga.

 

 

Voltearon posiciones y Harry cabalgó descontroladamente sobre la pelvis de Zayn, inclinándose de momentos para robarle castos besos que no pasaban de ser un toque torpe con la respiración entrecortada. Acarició con sus manos los pectorales del moreno y paseó débilmente sus uñas por la piel trigueña. Se relamió los labios y se dejó caer con fuerza encima del mayor, alabando en maldiciones el gran tamaño de la polla de Zayn, haciéndolo reír mientras el orgasmo se acercaba.

 

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecho-

 

El comentario ahogado del mayor le dio gracia, salió como un susurro, casi como un secreto de estado del cual nadie podía enterarse. Bastante paradójico  teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gritos, gemidos y jadeos que rebotaban por toda la planta del sexto piso.

 

-Y tú la tienes sobredesarrollada-

 

Sonrió con dulzura acariciando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla caliente de Zayn. Viendo como una sutil película de sudor surcaba su frente y todo su cuerpo, como el cabello se pegaba seductoramente a su piel pegajosa y los ojos se le cristalizaban por el placer. Supuso que el estaría en las mismas condiciones.

 

Gimió alto y en un segundo toda la habitación se invirtió, dejándolo nuevamente acostado sobre la cama deshecha, Zayn embistió con fuerza y rapidez, tomando sus piernas y posicionándolas sobre sus hombros, volviendo el movimiento frenético. Guió su mano hasta su miembro palpitante y bombeó con seguridad, sintiendo el agradable hormigueo en su bajo vientre y una fuerte presión agolpándose en su verga. Lloriqueó de placer.

 

-Ya estoy cerca- El murmulló entre dientes de Zayn atrajo su atención y fue incapaz de emitir algo más que no fueran gemidos y jadeos incontrolables.

 

Zayn reemplazó su mano con la propia, propinándole una paja necesitada. Se aferró de las sábanas húmedas y reacomodó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, que para ese momento ya se habían deslizado de los hombros morenos, curvando su cuerpo con cada precisa arremetida. Entrecerró los ojos y su organismo comenzaba a agitarse más seguido.

 

-Un poco más, Harry… ¡Ahh, carajo! ¡Solo un poco más!- Dejó que la sensación se hiciera por completo de él y se envolvió en una nube gravitacional de placer. Ya no oía nada más que su corazón latiendo arrítmicamente en su pecho.- ¡Resiste un puto minuto más!

 

El movimiento de caderas se volvió errático y Harry se aferró con desesperación a la ancha espalda de Zayn, enterrando sus dedos con fuerza y gimoteando con voz aguda. Arqueó la espalda con los ojos en blanco y dando un fuerte alarido llegó a un violento orgasmo que lo hizo casi convulsionar entre los brazos de Zayn, que continuaba embistiendo sin cuidado, sintiendo como las cálidas paredes internas del menor se contraían estrujando su falo enhiesto y provocando, irremediablemente, que eyaculara dentro del recto de Harry, ahogando sus gemidos en el hombro del menor mientras los espasmos pos-orgasmo lo sacudían levemente.

 

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y se acurrucó sobre su pecho, intentando recuperar el aire perdido y sintiendo los suaves dedos del menor perderse entre su cabello despeinado, jugando distraído, y dando pequeños besos en su coronilla.

 

-Eso estuvo genial.- Rió cansino ante el comentario del menor y besó sonoramente su clavícula sobresaliente.

 

-Tú eres genial- Se irguió mínimamente para admirar la belleza desastrosa de Harry, viendo como aun le quedaba algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Era simplemente encantador.- Los orgasmos te asientan bien…

 

-¡Cállate tonto!- Apartó la mirada evitando a Zayn y oyendo su risa socarrona sonando agradablemente cerca suyo.

 

-Te amo, Hazza.-

 

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando la cercanía del otro, centrados solamente en sentir el grato cosquilleo de sus pieles rozándose. Succionaron sus labios entumecidos, al igual que todos sus miembros, y Harry apretó su agarre con las piernas en la cintura de Zayn.

 

-Y yo a ti, Zaynie- Susurró bajo, tocando la mejilla del moreno con la punta de su nariz y sonriendo alegre cuando este volteó el rostro, haciendo que ambas narices se rozaran juguetonamente.

 

-Esperé tanto por esto.- Tocó el rostro del mayor con suavidad, acariciando sus facciones casi con admiración.- Esperé tanto por ti, Zayn.-

 

Le robó un beso inocente a Harry y se apartó de su cuerpo, retirándose de encima de él y quitando, en el proceso, su pene flácido del interior del menor, recostándose a su lado y atrayéndolo a su pecho mientras lo rodeaba en un abrazo protector. Desordenó aun más el cabello rizado del de mirada verduzca y enredó ambos pares piernas, apegándose lo más que podía a él.

 

-Ya no tendrás que esperar más. Nunca más.- Besó la frente del más joven, hablando sobre su piel.- Ahora todo está en orden.-

 

Harry se alejó de Zayn lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos y suspiró bajo: -¿Y qué hay de Perrie?

 

Zayn tragó duro y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la culpa del remordimiento azotándolo de repente. No se había acordado de ella. Respiró profundo y apretó los labios, conteniendo el aire por unos segundos para luego exhalarlo lentamente.

 

-Honestamente no tengo idea.- Enredó sus dedos en los rizos rebeldes de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior.- Lo más sano es que termine esa relación, pero no sé cómo. No quiero hacer sufrir a Perrie… No lo merece- Se estremeció cuando Harry besó su cuello, paseando los labios tibios desde el reciente chupón hasta el espacio entre sus clavículas, lamiendo todo el recorrido asomando la punta de la lengua por entre sus labios.

 

-Todo saldrá bien, Zayn. Ahora lo mejor es descansar, fue una noche ajetreada…- Rió ante el recuerdo y besó la mejilla del mayor apegándose a su cuerpo, entregándose al cansancio.

 

-Y voy asegurarme de que no sea la última-

 

 

Esparció la mermelada de fresa por toda la extensión de su tostada tarareando una melodía desconocida y disfrutando de su humeante taza de café bien cargado, mientras su rubio amigo devoraba una gran porción de pizza de peperoni con extra queso acompañada con un vaso extremadamente grande de cerveza y Liam lo miraba reprobatoriamente sentado frente a él.

 

-No puedo creer que desayunes pizza y cerveza, Niall…- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho, dejando sus panqueques a medio comer a un lado.- ¡No es bueno para tu salud!

 

-Te preocupas demasiado, Liam. Estoy perfectamente…- Se limpió la boca con una servilleta de género y le dio un buen sorbo a su cerveza, restándole importancia al enfado del de mirada marrón.

 

-Sólo te digo que tarde o temprano tu estilo de vida va a pasarte la cuenta…- Desvió su atención a su desayuno y bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja natural, sintiendo el sabor dulzón despejando sus sentidos.

 

-Cuando eso pase sé que estarás tú para cuidarme, Li…-

 

Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y fingiendo no haber escuchado el último comentario del irlandés acercó su plato con panqueques para continuar comiéndolos, con la intensa mirada azul aun sobre sí, aturdiéndolo.

 

-¡Vaya! Aun puedes caminar...

 

Ambos desviaron la mirada de lo que hacían, enfrentándose a un somnoliento Harry que se tambaleaba al avanzar hacia ellos, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, que se borró cuando bostezó exageradamente.

 

-¿Qué hay chicos?- Preguntó por cortesía, tomando asiento junto a Louis que no dejaba de mirarlo burlón.- ¿Qué?

 

-Nada, nada… sólo no pudimos dormir mucho la noche anterior…- Contestó el mayor de los cuatro, dándole otra mordida a su tostada.

 

-Más bien no nos dejaron…- Agregó el rubio con la boca llena.

 

-¡Niall! ¡No hables sin tragar!- Regañó Liam entregándole una servilleta al irlandés.

 

Harry se encogió sobre su silla avergonzado y tomó el menú buscando qué pedir, ocultando su cabeza en él.

 

-¿Y Zayn?- Inquirió Liam mirando descontento como Niall pedía otra porción de pizza.

 

-Umh… aun duerme…

 

Louis se carcajeó y terminó su café, levantándose de su lugar y palmeando la espalda del menor.

 

-Si que lo cansaste anoche, eh…- Desordenó el cabello rizado de Harry y se volteó para marcharse.

 

-¡Oh, cállate ya!- Se rió en voz baja y salió del pequeño restaurant del hotel.

 

Harry mordió levemente su dedo pulgar intentado ocultar la sonrisa que se implantó en sus labios y se dispuso a pedir su orden. Después de todo tenía que recuperar la energía gastada en la noche anterior.

 

<< _Ahora todo está en su rumbo correcto_ >>


End file.
